narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chinami Clan
The Chinami clan '(千奈美一族, Chinami Ichizoku'') 'is a clan known for their dōjutsu kekkei genkai, the Kiokugan. They are a previously nomadic clan of historians who have been settled in Takigakure for their past three generations. Background The Chinami clan is a previously nomadic clan, originating from Amegakure. The main force of the clan has since settled in Takigakure, but individual people and families are known to settle other villages, such as Sunagakure and still in Amegakure. Upon awakening his Kiokugan early during the Warring States Period, Atsushi Chinami assumed leadership of the clan. The group decided to use their unique ability to document anything from life in other villages to wars. Developing a nomadic lifestyle, they traveled from village to village, documenting what they could and attempting to create an unbiased source of information through what they saw through their own eyes. After many generations of traveling the land, the clan eventually settled down in Takigakure. Many members, mostly the younger generation, choose not to spend their time helping to archive events around the world and instead pursue normal lives. Some members have gone on to use their clan's signature ability to become successful spies for their respective villages. Abilities Kiokugan The Kiokugan (記憶眼; literally meaning "Memory Eye"'') is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai unique to the Chinami clan. It allows the user life long eidetic memory, or photographic memory. Anything that the user sees or hears with it activated will become a permanent memory, and are able to replay memories in their mind and recall precise details with almost perfect accuracy. All members who have the blood of the Chinami clan possess the Kiokugan, and can use it at birth with no specific event needed to trigger it's awakening. There is only one known stage of the Kiokugan. When activated it divides the iris of user's eyes by three rings. The exact colors are dependent on whatever color the user has, but the outer ring is always the darkest, the middle ring remains the same while the pupil is enlarged and replaced by a very light shade. Members are warned at a young age of the dangers of extreme overuse of the Kiokugan and the differences between what is just a memory and what is real. Atsushi Chinami, the clan's founder, was ultimately lost in memories he had of wife Bunko Chinami after her death, and had entered a state of derealization by becoming a prisoner of his own mind. Appearance Most Chinami clan members have light colored eyes, most usually ranging from yellow-green to green to teal but there have been rare exceptions. They have no specific or unique hair color and commonly fair skinned in complexion. Clan colors for attire are white with deep blue and black accents. Wearing the clan's colors is a practice more common in Takigakure with the main branch, or worn to represent the clan during more formal occasions. Trivia * "Chinami" means "one thousand waves" (千奈美). * Working in conjunction with a member of the Yamanaka Clan, it is possible for a Kiokugan user to replay events into the minds of others. * Members usually specialize in Water Release nature manipulation techniques. Category:FINAL Category:Clans Category:Takigakure Category:Kekkei Genkai